


Proud

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Repressed Memories, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Chico is young and proud. He reminds Chris of other men who were just like him. Those men are long gone. (Chris' POV)





	Proud

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stolz](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/507154) by Sindarina. 



> A/N : This is a translation of my German drabble "Stolz". I hope it will also make for a nice read in English :)

More than one of my friends is long gone.

We were then young and proud. We moved around and always found work, whether as lawmen or their adversaries. We were adventurers.

For a short time.

***

_We didn't have whiskey. So I hit Tom's head with the revolver pommel before the doctor started. Nothing helped._

__

_Bill was caught off guard. The rustlers came in the night and he was alone._

__

_I never knew what became of Edd. He simply vanished._

***

I stopped having illusions a long time ago. We must only know how to fire a revolver. No reason for pride.


End file.
